Daringly Doing
by halfpipez
Summary: On a "stupid dare" from Sakura, Ino has to ask a certain someone out. This certain someone is one of the members of the Rookie 9, one she's barely ever talked to. Sweaty palms and self-conciousness weren't a part of this evenings plans. Is change good?


It wasn't like her to feel this way. She kept checking herself, pulling down her skirt and fixing her hair. She wasn't normally this nervous. It could've been a million other things than this!

"Ugh, I'm a nervous wreck!" Ino cried out, annoyed with herself. She couldn't help but feel unsure of herself at that moment.

Everyone was at the Konoha Dance, a festival held every so often where the people of the village got together and celebrated whatever they wanted to. It was a dance held for the sake of having fun, which was precisely why Tsunade had seen it fit to have one. Everyone was so tense lately because Sasuke had left them, so she felt a little innocent fun would be the best cure for it.

Everyone from the Rookie 9 was there. Everyone but Sasuke and Naruto, who had left with Jiraiya to train more, were there. Ino tried to stay calm, tugging her skirt more. She was wearing a violet mini-dress that showed her figure off, but she didn't feel comfortable in it at all. She was just too nervous, and she couldn't figure out why!

It had started with a simple dare on Sakura's part, which told her to ask Shino out. Ino still hadn't, of course, which was why she was so nervous. She couldn't say truthfully that she disliked him. He always had that mysterious air about him, and the shades helped that image too. Shino had also taken to wearing a giant hoodie over his jacket, so his image just got boosted even more. Ino thought he was rather good-looking as of late.

Sakura had somehow gotten wind of this, and dared her to ask him out.

This was where the problem came in: Ino had never really talked to him before.

"Why are you so nervous?" Shikamaru asked from beside her, yawning. "It's not like you to be so self-conscience." He frowned. "You look fine; stop playing with your hair. Women are such a drag…"

Ino grimaced. "It's all Sakura's fault." She said, without explanation.

"Sure…" Shikamaru drawled. "You know what? I don't think I want to know. I'm going to go find Choji."

"Have fun with that." Ino rolled her eyes, looking at how the village was lit up with colourful lanterns and streetlights. It was rather pretty, but Ino felt no need to admire it since she was already preoccupied. "Hell, I thought this would be easy!" She said to no one as she walked through the make-shift dance floor, clutching her purse. "Ugh, I hate you, Sakura…"

"Really, why?" A voice came from behind her. Ino turned around, only to see her pink-haired friend. Or enemy. Whichever. But right now, she strongly disliked her. "I was looking for you; I thought you'd be with Shino by now!" Sakura giggled. Ino fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I mean, you two would be adorable together, don't you think?"

Ino knew she was joking, but she was not in the mood. "And you and Neji would be a match made in heaven, don't you think?" She mimicked and smirked at Sakura's reaction.

"That stone? No way! He's got no emotion except… I don't even know what you'd call it!" Sakura said in her defense. "I mean, he's always acting so dark, like the world is on his shoulders when it's not. And anyways, he acts like he's cooler than thou. Not my type at all." Ino was briefly reminded of the reasons they used to like Sasuke and frowned. Sakura's description of Neji seemed pretty close.

Ino shook her head. "Well, what's so great about Shino then?" She asked.

"Well, I heard he's extremely calculating and can keep his cool even in a tough situation…" Sakura started, but was cut off by Ino.

"I meant his personality, not his skills as a ninja." She said, irritated. "I'll admit that he's definitely eye-candy, but seriously!" Ino wasn't going to just ask the guy out without a good reason to. If he asked why, what would she say? She had to have a vice other than that 'Oh, yeah, Sakura dared me to!'

How degrading would that be to his self-esteem? Not that Ino cared… much…

They found a table to sit at outside one of the café's that was catering to the Konoha Dance and sat down. Ino placed her purse on top of the table, digging through the small thing to find a lipstick. She knew it had faded already from her quick glance at her reflection in the glass table. As she took out her compact, Sakura turned to look at the people dancing.

"How cool would it be if someone asked me to dance?" She asked longingly. "I wish someone would. Not all girls can be modern and be the one to make the first move…"

Ino blotted the extra colour away and swiped it across her cheeks for instant blusher. "I don't see why you're making me make the first move with Shino." She noted the irony. "And anyways, I don't even know whether I like him or not! I learned from Sasuke not to judge a book by its cover – as clichéd as that sounds."

Sakura smirked. "But you will like him!" She tried to convince her nervous friend. "He's actually pretty cool, though he's rather quiet. Naruto always tried to avoid him but that's because he creeps him out."

"And he's not going to creep me out?" Ino asked, raising an arched eyebrow. "Kami… why am I so _nervous_??"

Sakura only smiled innocently in response, standing up. "Hey, watch my bag will you? I'm going to see whether Neji feels like destiny is in his favour…"

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's not a cutie!" Sakura winked. "See you later!"

Ino rolled her eyes. After all, it was her own fault that Sakura was this confident in herself nowadays. So why wasn't she feeling the same? She took out her compact mirror for the thousandth time that night, wondering if pinning back her fringe would look better. She had already fretted enough about the short length of her dress, so she really didn't want to go back to tugging the hem of her skirt again. Ino was just not feeling as confident as of late. Or rather, as of that night.

She glanced over to the dance floor again and sighed. Lots of people were out there. It was a slow song that was playing. Ino shivered suddenly as she saw that Neji had accepted Sakura's dance request. "Stupid dare… stupid Sakura…" She glared in her friend's direction and frowned. "I'm the one who's supposed to be out there having fun!" She complained.

She started fiddling with the ends of her ponytail, which had started off as a bun but slowly – after a whole lot of changing her mind – she pulled it down into her usual style. Because it had been in a bun, the tresses were rather wavy. She ran her fingers through it before flipping it over her shoulder again in disdain. She still wasn't happy with her look that night.

"Hey Ino, you alright? You look the same as when I left you." Shikamaru asked as he sat down, Choji following suit. "I found him, incase you didn't notice." He said, bored.

"Hey guys…" Ino looked down to her hands in her lap, noting how yesterday's manicure had already chipped off. Probably due to training. "Ugh, Kami I look horrible!"

"You look great Ino! What are you talking about?" Choji asked, offering her a chip from a bag he had produced out of his weapons pouch. "Want one?"

Ino waved it away and sighed. "I told you, I'm on a diet!"

"We did tell you to stop doing that, didn't we?" Shikamaru asked. "Women… they're never just happy."

"They're confusing." Choji agreed.

"Guys, I'm right here." Ino waved at them. "Seriously!"

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes. "So, Sakura told me about Shino. I didn't know you had a crush on the guy."

Ino turned red at the notion, but not because she was blushing like a schoolgirl. "I do not have a crush on him!" She bit out, already thinking of ways to get back at Sakura. "It's a dare! She dared me to ask him out! So whatever she told you is a lie! Kami I hate her…"

"Well, I feel sorry for him. It's you after all." Shikamaru smirked. "Good luck with that."

Choji smiled brightly at her. "I hope everything works out alright! I'm sure Shikamaru doesn't want to deal with a broken heart."

Ino growled. "Didn't you hear me? I don't like him!" She stood up and stalked off, intent on getting the dare over and done with. She really hoped he'd say no, just like Neji did at the Chunin exams in the Forest of Death. Yes, that would be her ideal rejection.

She asked the café owner if there was a washroom inside and quickly went in, putting her purse down on the sink counter as she fixed her hair. There were a few pieces that stuck out due to frizz. It was one of the hotter nights in Konoha rather than the usual cool. Ino figured it had to do with having to walk across large amounts of body heat due to the people on the dance floor. She took a small can of hairspray out and patted them down.

"I look horrible…" Ino sighed, saying the line for at least the tenth time that night.

"I wouldn't say horrible, but a bit on the tired side, yes." Tenten walked in, putting her bag down next to Ino's.

Ino grimaced. "What do you want?" She asked bitterly, though she tried her best to sound polite.

"Well, I was going to reapply my lip gloss, since I fail at doing it without a mirror…"

"Since when do you wear make-up?"

"I felt like dressing up a bit tonight. I think I did a decent job of it." Tenten said easily, checking herself out. She was right. She was in a red dress that had a flowing skirt that went down to just above her knees which flared when she spun around to show Ino her full dress. It had spaghetti straps too, which was a smart choice since strapless would've been a bit bolder for Tenten to wear and Ino knew that she was probably just afraid of it falling down. Her hair was also down in waves, probably because it was always in two tight buns. It was longer than she though, being just past Tenten's shoulders.

"I wish I looked that good…" Ino muttered, scowling at herself in the mirror.

"What's up? Usually you're the image of confidence." She asked jokingly.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Everyone keeps telling me that! Can I help it if I'm having an off day?" She asked, frustrated. "I'm going…"

"Can I ask you a question before you make a dramatic exit?" Tenten asked, sounding almost hesitant.

"Um, sure. I guess so." Ino said, though she was unsure of what the question could possibly be.

"Does Sakura… like Neji?"

The question came as a surprise to Ino, who almost laughed, but she knew it would be rude. "No, she doesn't." She said with a straight face. "She just thinks he's cute."

Tenten looked rather relieved. "Oh, good then." She smiled. "Okay, well, see you later then!"

"Bye."

Ino left the washroom, feeling a bit more confident in how she looked. After all, now her hair wasn't frizzed out. Her skirt finally started to feel like it was long enough too, which was nice because she usually wore them much shorter. She passed Sakura and Neji, paying them no attention when Sakura was clearly trying to get hers, and headed over to where her team was – which was exactly where she had left them.

"Oh look, the ice queen is back." Shikamaru drawled as he moved a chess piece over. Apparently they had started a game while she was gone. It looked like Shikamaru was winning. "Are you going to tell us off some more?"

Ino scowled at him. "No actually, I was going to ask you where Shino is." She said. "I'm getting this dare done and over with."

Choji shrugged. "I haven't really seen him or his team around. I don't think they came."

"Makes me wish I stayed home too." Shikamaru complained. "Too late though, I guess."

Ino frowned. "Really? None of them are here?"

"Don't ask me. They might actually be here for all I know." Shikamaru said. "Your move, Choji."

Choji was still thinking over his next move when Ino moved a pawn forward for him. It was Shikamaru's fault for teaching them both how to play when their sensei, Asuma, was away for a mission. They were originally going to train, but Choji wasn't feeling too good – Ino blamed indigestion on potato chips – and Shikamaru was being difficult. So instead they learned how to play chess just so they could do something.

"Now your queen can get out." Ino said simply. "So, where do you think they would be, Choji?"

He chewed thoughtfully. "Well, none of them are really social people like you Ino. Except maybe Kiba. You should look for Kiba and ask him."

"Oh… that would make sense… Thanks Choji!" Ino smiled brightly at him, patting his shoulder. She left the table again, now to search for Kiba.

"Women change their moods way too quickly…" Shikamaru commented, taking his own move. "Seriously."

Ino wasn't exactly sure where Kiba would be, but it would definitely be easier than finding the ever elusive Shino. All she had to do was find Akamaru, who was always within the vicinity of Kiba. Easy enough, right? Ino hoped so. The slow dance that had started when she had last seen Sakura had finished and had moved up to a faster beat, which Ino hadn't noticed until the same friend pulled her aside, giggling. Ino rolled her eyes, expecting some 'juicy information' about Neji. "Hey Sakura, what is it?"

"Heh, Tenten finally admitted that she likes Neji!" Sakura gushed. "Isn't that amazing? Kami, I thought it would never happen, but I did it!"

Ino put a hand on her hip, raising a doubtful eyebrow at her friend. "You had a hand in that?"

"Of course I did! Right after Neji danced with me, Tenten pulled him away and I overheard her telling him that she likes him. Ends up that he likes her too – which I of course already knew – so it's a happy ending!" Sakura explained, grinning at her own job well done. "I think I make a pretty good matchmaker!"

"Hmm… No wonder Tenten asked about you two…" Ino pondered aloud. "She asked if you actually like him and I told her you didn't."

"Aha! See? I have a talent for this stuff!"

"Is that why you're pinning me with Shino?" Ino deadpanned.

Sakura smirked. "Nope, that was just me having fun."

"I hate you. Now I have to go find Akamaru so I can find Kiba and ask him where Shino is." Ino started walking off when Sakura grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Actually, I know where he is." Sakura smiled, though the smile didn't look as innocent as it should have been and Ino was immediately suspicious. "Just come with me."

Ino did not like that smile one bit. "Fine, but if you're just leading me on I'm going to use some of Tsunade's helpful training on you."

They walked away from the music and the dance floor, away from most of the crowd. Ino didn't know where they were going but knew she wanted to get the dare over and done with. Seriously, what kind of dare was it anyways? Ino sighed. _I've never even talked to him!_ She thought as they weaved easily through packs of people. Soon they could only hear the music beating in the background. The lanterns were still part of the decorations, so they must've been in a more secluded part of the party.

"Well, Kiba told me that Hinata and Shino weren't into parties, but he dragged them into coming anyways. And their sensei said it would be good to come because they hardly go out much." Sakura explained to a much annoyed Ino. "They're here, just not where the people are." She clarified.

"Oh… well then." Ino scoffed. "Why are you partnering me up – a well known social person – with someone who didn't even want to come?"

Sakura smiled knowingly. "Because, I thought it would be fun." She answered simply, shrugging. "Well, go ahead."

"Go where? I don't see him." Ino put her hands on her hips and frowned at her friend.

Just as she said that though, Shino came stumbling out from behind one of the houses. He quickly composed himself, glaring at whatever the offending object was behind the wall, and walked up to Ino. She was speechless. Ino didn't really know whether to laugh at his awkward entrance or just be surprised he came. She turned to Sakura, but she had already walked off, giggling to herself. She turned back, half expecting Shino to have walked away too, but he was still standing there.

He was in his customary jacket and hoodie, his black sunglasses still in place even though it was nighttime. Though something was definitely different about him. Ino couldn't place it.

"Hey Shino!" Ino finally said, smiling politely at him. "So I guess you came to the dance too, huh?"

He nodded. "Yes, I did. It would have been rude if I didn't."

Ino inwardly sighed. He was always like this, doing things by the book. "Well, are you glad you came? These things can be pretty fun!"

He paused, hesitating slightly. "Yes, I'm glad I came."

"Who forced you?" Ino asked, amused. He was too proper around people.

Another hesitation. "Kiba."

"Nice… So is Hinata here too then?"

"Yes, she wanted to come but she isn't very good at conversing with people in social situations."

Ino really didn't know why she insisted on elongating the conversation, so she finally decided to go out and say it. "Wanna go dance? The music's actually pretty good." Okay, so maybe she didn't go out and say it exactly, but it was still an invitation.

"Okay."

Ino was surprised yet again. Usually boys told her they didn't know how to dance and refused blatantly until she dragged them into it. "Alright, let's go!" She started to turn around, but an interruption by Shino made her stop.

"Why don't we dance here?"

How many times would she be shocked by his answers? "Um, okay then!" Ino put a bright smile on her face and lifted her hand up so he could take it, and he did.

They could still hear the music blaring from behind them, but it was just loud enough so they could still talk easily. Ino didn't really know what to talk about but she figured conversation would come on its own. There was no need to force a conversation with a naturally quiet guy.

"You're very pretty." Shino said quietly as Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. Ino had officially lost track of how many times he surprised her.

"Oh, um, thank-you." She said, a slight pink tinting her face. They rocked slowly with the music, which was of a faster beat to their slower movements.

After awhile of silence, Ino realized she had been much colder before. Probably because her dress had no straps and was rather short. She wondered why the sudden change in temperature happened but found her answer when she remembered Shino now wore a hoodie over everything. Ino had always imagined the oversized sweater to be rougher, but it was actually extremely soft – fleecy, if anything. She unconsciously drew herself closer to him, thinking to herself that she probably should've brought some sort of shawl or something with her.

"So, why did you come if you didn't really want to?" Ino asked, curious to know what made the normally introverted Shino to come out.

"Kiba told me he had someone he wanted me to meet."

"Have you met them then?" Ino asked, curiosity rising.

"Yes, I have."

"Do you like the person?"

Hesitation, but then, "Yes."

Ino couldn't help but feel a little jealous of whoever it was, but suppressed that feeling because she was only here because Sakura wanted her to be. _But you stayed…_ The little voice inside her head told her. She mentally hit it.

"Oh, that's good then." She said, though a hint of something came across in her voice.

Silence.

"It's you." He said finally, and though he looked unfazed, Ino knew he was probably reeling inside just like she was. He had a lot more confidence than she had thought, and he was staring into her eyes. She felt her face heat up slightly.

"I…" Ino looked down, not knowing what to say, so she went by instinct. "I like you too." She looked back up at him, and was able to see his eyes through his dark glasses.

No one was ever just straight forward like this – especially to her. She was used to people with lame pick-up lines and others who stared body instead of focusing on her as a person. In the few minutes they were together, Ino felt something shift inside her. It was an awkward but welcome feeling, and she embraced it. It was a realization that she was glad she had finally found.

"Do you want to go on a date sometime?" Shino asked, his voice still quiet.

Ino smiled softly at him. "I'm always up for it." She said in response.

* * *

Hey all! I wasn't sure whether to end it like this or not, but found that I couldn't think of another way so settled for this one. This might be an odd couple, but i figured (in my weird head) that it could work. So I wrote it, making it as realistic as possible in the Naruto-verse. Hope I did a good job! :D I really want feedback for this, because it's the first time I tried to do Ino. I understand that she's a bit out of character, but I thought that even the most self-confident people can get nervous about talking to people they know only from a distance! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review? I need feedback! :D


End file.
